War of the Muraki Lover
by L.the writing Genius
Summary: Sephychan and Soraya are fighting for their lovers in the battle of the century.If it ain't popular it's going to be deleted Reviews and idea's are appreciated.thnx


War of the Muraki lovers...Part I.

In the Left corner..Soraya "another one with a F Samsung phone" and on the right corner...Sephy-chan.

It's the fight over the Silver Haired Muraki  
runs like hell...The Ring exploded..we're going to the commercial..

the tv is snowing  
meanwhile..  
Soraya: 'He's MINE, you useless piece o' shit!'  
Sephy-chan: 'No he's not! Guess who's bed still smells of him..'  
Soraya totally freaked out: 'No you didn't!'  
Sephy-chan: 'Yes we did, all the way..you slut'

the image is returning  
And we're back! The battle's exploding! Soraya just punched Sephy-chan's Muraki mascotte outta the picture.. Sephy-chan won't let her get away with it and smacks her on the ground.. OMFG!!! She's kicking her butt!  
Looks like Soraya's getting what she deserves.. Sephy-chan: 'FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SILVERHAIRED ANGELS!' How much more can our poor Soraya bare?! Is this the end for the lady in black?  
OF COURSE IT ISN'T! Soraya blew Sephy-chan away and now she's launched into the air! Look at her go..light as a feather! Soraya: 'Muraki's MINE, got it?' She's kissing something.. ZOOM IN, ZOOM IN! Oh my, it's a small tattoo.. MORE ZOOMING PLEASE! WHOAH! She's got a small Muraki tattood on her skin! Is this some obsessed fangirl, or what?  
Sephy-chan is back in action and looks even angrier then before.. She pulls Soraya's hair and cuts it all of with..a scissor? Oh no, Soraya seems to have lost all her supernatural powers and cries in agony..

Sephy-chan is laughing like a demon, is she totally nuts?! This is definately no ordinary lady, folks! She's enjoying every bit of Soraya's defeat, that's so cruel! There's some black object trying to move..looks like Soraya's recovered, or something like that.. 'Aahhh you..you..TRAITOR!' Soraya's back!  
OMFG! She looks so psycho right now..like that scary girl from The Ring. Her eyes are red and her teeth look like a vampire's. 'You're going DOWN!' Wow! Just like in the movies! The return of the bad guy!  
Soraya: 'I'M NO BAD GUY! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT THAT BITCH IS THE BAD ONE HERE?!'  
Sephy-chan doesn't seem to impressed by her come-back at all! She's just standing there and ROFL, litterally'  
Soraya's getting to her max.. She's powering up, just like a super saiyan xD Sephy-chan isn't laughing anymore. Is this the real deal? Soraya is glowing black and her hair looks even darker then before.. She has wings?! Black wings ofcourse, they have to fit with the rest of her clothing!

She's lifted from the ground and looks down on Sephy-chan who looks pretty terrified. 'WHOOAAAH!!!!!' Soraya's punching Sephy-chan with the gigantic wings.. Sephy-chan is obviously in heavy pain, but she won't give in.. She's still standing! The Rasmus - Still Standing is playing on the background Sephy-chan looks so pissed right now.. 'CUT THE CRAAAAP!!!!!' omfg, we're out of music! Sephy-chan blew up our stereo speakers. Soraya's just getting warmed up, this could be some SF show like war of the worlds! Tom Cruise isn't here at the moment, but I'm sure he will arive, some day.. Sephy-chan is still standing! Soraya fired a couple of blue energyballs on our poor heroin and it looks like she can't take no more.. Is this the end of our warmhearted Heroin? Soraya: 'ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT I'M THE HEROIN?  
No Soraya, we cannot. You're so evil people can just tell you're evil by looking at you. bzzzzt Soraya killed the host of the show. 'Who's next?'

Damn, our host is killed.. Who will replace his magnificent commentary? Well, I guess that I'm the chosen one. Hello everybody, my name's Lisa, but just call me Lisa X. 3

Meanwhile.. Soraya and Sephy-chan are getting it on! Blood is everywhere and this really looks like a battlefield! Sephy-chan had ripped the wings of Soraya's back who now is bleeding heavily.. Soraya's burned Sephy-chan's hair! She looks good as a boldie, don't you think? audience: BOOOOOOH!!!

Ah well, if she wins this battle, she can always buy some high quality wig from the prize money, that is..IF SHE WINS! This is no ordinary catfight, this is a battle between two giants! Soraya's huge with her '170 centimeters' but Sephy-chan's the real giant with her '176 centimeters' Is this DAVID AND GOLIATH? Speaking of Goliath, do you know Sixflags? It has a huge rollercoaster named GOLIATH! It's my favourite 3 audience: BOOOOOH

OMFG! Sephy-chan is almost naked! Is Soraya some kind of freaky pervert?! GROSSS! Soraya: 'I AM NOT! This is just to show how serious this battle is! In every hot battle people's clothing get destroyed, I learned it from manga,'

Sephy-chan looks like shit. Seriously, she's all messed up. Soraya's smiling like a mad man.. 'And now, to set things straight..' OH MY, she's powering up again and it's really amazing! The heat is rising and it almost looks as if she's on fire.. She's pointing at Sephy-chan who lies there helplessly.. crying That's so sad! Sephy-chan and I had so many funny conversations, I'm gonna miss her! DAMN! ISN'T ANYONE TRYING TO HELP THE POOR SOUL?!

Noooo! I can't watch.. Okay, I'll watch, someone has to do it.. Soraya's covered in fire.. Sephy-chan can't move, she's totally lost. 'TIME TO DIE!' She attacking! She's really attacking! Looks even scarier than Chucky.. The place is filled with dirty black smoke! I can't see a thing.. I'm afraid that there isn't anything left to look at.. Look! The smoke is dissapearing.. There are two people standing

Could it be that Sephy-chan survived Soraya's awful attack? Let's hope so! The's some guy dressed in white..IS THIS..MURAKI?! The man who's the reason behind this deadly fight between two friends?! He's holding someone.. Pretty tight, I must say.. IT'S SEPHY-CHAN! HE'S HOLDING HER LIKE IT'S HIS GIRL! Soraya's stunned.

---------------To be continued---------------

* * *

This Story is Owned by me Lisa. You can't steal it,It has a copyright ©.All Rights Reserved.®...Somethin'like that XP

The names in this fiction are from real people..well..most of them..they have agread to have their names in this..only Sephy-chan wouldn't have her real name in it.

**Preview of Part 2**

Somewhere on earth Sephiroth was watching the TV. He couldn't believe what he saw; his girlfriend in the arms of another man.

Soraya kept staring at the horrible sight of Sephy-chan in the arms of her beloved Muraki. Who's lover was he anyway? 'So, we meet at last..' Muraki says suddenly. Soraya is about to cry! Her eyes are all watery! 'Did you forget..about our first, second and third time? Didn't it mean anything to you? Anything at all?!' SHE'S HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN, FOLKS! Muraki doesn't seem to give a FUCK!

'Oh, that was you? I'm so sorry, I can't remember the faces of ALL the women I've had..' Muraki is stroking Sephy-chan's bold head.. OMFG! By doing that, he's growing her hair back in seconds! 'You see, this is the woman I love, the only woman I've ever loved. We share the same kind of intense passion, and love,' MURAKI KISSED SEPHY-CHAN FULLMOUTHED!!

'I'VE TATTOOD YOUR ANGELIC FACE ON MY ARM, DON'T TELL ME THAT..that..' Soraya fell down, down to the ground! She's unconscious.. 'Ahw, too bad,' Muraki's SMILING, he's actually smiling. Is he the true meaning of the word EVIL?! 'Time to go, my love,' Seems that he truly is. And up he goes, flying like a bird in the sky, as if he's a God or something. How arrogant.

Lights down, show's over, time to go! 'STOP!' Whoah! Who's that? Looks like another 'Silverhaired angel'! 'Give back what you stole, you ugly bitch!' Oh my, who IS this guy..he's so HOT! 'I SAID, GIVE HER BACK!' Muraki hasn't left the building yet, looks like our Silverhaired angel is talking to Him.. 'Too bad, she's mine. She'll be having my baby, very soon! And we'll rule the world with our army

of superpowered Silverhaired DEMONS, such as myself. Besides, she said your dick was TOO small,' 'Nobody insults me, SEPHIROTH!' So his name is Sephiroth! Psst, do you mind if we just call you Seph? 'No, not at all 3'

So, the battle continues! With Soraya and Sephy-chan out of the picture, here's a fresh new battle between good and evil!


End file.
